Hilo rojo
by RabbitBela
Summary: Ellos eran tan diferentes pero a la vez tan iguales, ellos pertenecían a mundos diferentes, él humano y ella shinigami. Sin embargo el destino sabe que ellos deben de estar juntos, ambos se complementan, son almas gemelas, ellos eran el final del hilo rojo del otro. Drabbles Ichiruki.
1. Descendencia

**Hilo rojo l** **  
**

**Descendencia...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** **  
**

La noche era tranquila en Karakura, había una hermosa luna adornando el cielo nocturno, una brisa refrescante y un ambiente de completa paz. 

Todo era tranquilo, excepto en la casa Kurosaki, ya que una habitación en lo particular emitía una pequeña luz. 

Ambos estaban en la silla del escritorio, besándose desenfrenadamente. Ichigo tenía a Rukia fuertemente abrazada por la cintura, besándola como si fuera un animal hambriento, dando sutiles gruñidos y suspiros de placer. Rukia silenciaba sus suspiros con los labios de Ichigo, besándolo de la misma forma que él lo hacía con ella, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a su cabeza, como si de esta forma se asegurará de que Ichigo no se atrevería a dejar de besarla. 

No era la primera vez que ambos se encerraban en la habitación del muchacho a besarse apasionadamente, pero si la primera en que la casa estaba completamente sola y por primera vez podían experimentar lo que era estar juntos sin sentir esa adrenalina a ser descubiertos por algún miembro de la familia y para ser sinceros, aquello no les desagradada. 

Ichigo tomo con más fuerza la cintura de Rukia y comenzó a mover sus piernas de tal manera que hicieran fricción, provocándola y seduciéndola para que ella le pidiera mucho más. Ella ya no podía respirar, por lo que ella se separó de él, tenía la vista ligeramente nublada y de sus labios salía un delgado hilito de saliva. Pero poco le duro el gusto de respirar ya que de nuevo Ichigo tomo sus labios de forma agresiva, mordiéndolos y delineándolos con la lengua. 

Rukia ya no aguantaba el maldito calor que crecía dentro de ella, así que ya desesperada tomó la sudadera de Ichigo y la jalo hacia arriba y así dejando a la vista su pecho desnudó. Ella no dudo en pasar sus manos por el bien formado cuerpo de Ichigo obteniendo unos cuantos suspiros por parte de él. 

E Ichigo en venganza paso descaradamente sus manos por el bien formado trasero de Rukia, sintiendo su forma, moldeándolo a su gusto. Quizás eso le costaría caro, pero bien valdría la pena. 

-Rukia... 

Esa maldita voz llena de lujuria la estaba volviendo loca. Quería tenerlo ahora mismo, quería estar con él y sentir su calidez natural, por eso ella misma tomo el borde de su camiseta y empezó a quitársela, pero justo cuando estaba por sacársela de la cabeza, les llego un golpe de realidad. 

-¡hijo mío! ¡Trajimos la ce...! 

Rukia dio un grito ahogado y salto del susto aun con su camiseta a medio sacar, Ichigo se cayó de la silla y por obviedad se llevó a Rukia con él. 

Ichigo no se esperaba eso ¿qué carajos hacia su papá parado en la puerta como si nada? Estaba que tronaba de coraje e impotencia, aún tenía la respiración agitada y estaba haciendo todo lo humanamente posible por no arrancarle la cabeza a su progenitor. Rukia intento ponerse de pie pero Ichigo se lo impedía con su abrazo sumamente protector, tenía el rostro completamente rojo, no podía ser posible tanta humillación. Por lo que ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Ichigo. 

-¿¡Y TU QUE MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ VIEJO IDIOTA!? 

-¡pero qué orgullo!-gritó Isshin emocionado desde la puerta-¡Masaki! ¡Por fin nuestro hijo se ha convertido en hombre! ¡Seremos abuelos pronto! ¡Nuestro hijo tendrá descendencia hermosa! 

-¡DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO TOCAS LA MALDITA PUERTA VIEJO PERVERTIDO?! 

-lo siento hijo mío, pero... ¿yo que iba a saber que mi hijo ya hacia cosas de adultos con mi amada tercera hija?-le pregunto su padre con cierto tono de picaría-ahora entiendo porque insististe en quedarte, hijo pervertido. 

-¡CON UNA MIERDA, SAL DE AQUÍ! 

-Ichi-nii ¿por qué gritas así?- Yuzu apareció en la puerta preocupada seguida por su melliza. 

¡Genial! ¡Más humillación! Pensó Rukia, esto sería el final de la poca dignidad que le quedaba. 

-¿le pasa algo a Rukia-chan? Esta muy roja-digo Yuzu aun más preocupada. 

Rukia se encogió aun más, estaba segura que ahora mismo estaba pagando una especie de Karma. 

-no creo- hablo la otra melliza- por lo que veo Rukia-chan está en buenas manos. Por lo general Karin era muy reservada en cuanto a esos temas pero de vez en cuando disfrutaba de meter en aprietos a su hermano mayor. 

-¡YA SUÉLTAME IDIOTA!-le grito Rukia a Ichigo ya a punto de un colapso. Ichigo la soltó y ambos se pusieron de pie, rojos hasta las orejas y con su dignidad hasta el suelo. 

-¡nada de eso hijas mías! ¡Su hermano se ha convertido en hombre! 

-¿cómo?-volvió a preguntar Yuzu. 

-¡CÁLLATE! 

-no es penoso decir la verdad, pronto, hijas mías tendremos bebes perfectos gracias a nuestros genes y a los de Rukia-chan. 

-¡DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES!- le grito Ichigo que estaba a anda de convertirse en asesino. 

-¡no son estupideces! ¡Se hombre y acepta lo que haces! 

-¡NO VOY A ACEPTAR NADA, VIEJO IDIOTA! 

-Ichi-nii no seas tan frío, puedes herir los sentimientos de Rukia-chan. Si vas a ser su marido debes de darle su lugar y tratarla con amor-lo regaño Yuzu con total seriedad. 

-¡¿M-MI MARIDO?!-grito Rukia paralizándose en su lugar. Todos los presentes miraron a Ichigo. 

-¿¡No le has propuesto matrimonio?! Eres una deshonra para la familia Kurosaki. 

-¿DE QUE MIERDA ESTÁN HABLANDO AHORA? 

-¿no te piensas casar con Rukia-chan? No puedo creer que seas tan idiota-esta vez fue Karin quien lo ataco. 

-¡NO ESTAMOS EN EDAD PARA CASARNOS!-fue la simple excusa que se le ocurrió a Ichigo. 

-¿y acaso no piensan en el futuro? 

-¡YA DEJENOS EN PAZ! 

-Ichigo, hijo mío, si no te casas con Rukia-chan morirás amargado y virgen. Ya que tu padre idiota interrumpió el momento. 

-amargado quizás, pero virgen lo dudo...-comento Rukia pensativa. 

-¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA, ENANA DEL DEMONIO! 

-¡NO CALLES A TU FUTURA ESPOSA HIJO IDIOTA!

-¡VIEJO CHISMOSO!

-¡EXIBICIONISTA! ¡TAPATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Rukia estaba ajena a toda esa guerra verbal que se desato sin medida, estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos ¿Una Boda? Vaya que sería algo de locos, aunque no estaba cien por ciento segura de si hablar con él de ese tema sería una buena idea, ya que seguramente saldría también el tema de los mundos diferentes y de una separación y todas esas cosas que los ponían tensos. Por el momento solo se enfocaría en disfrutar cada día a su lado, de amarlo con cada fibra de su cuerpo y de hacerlo feliz. 

Aunque la idea de estar en una linda casa con dos niños parecidos a Ichigo pero con el color de su pelo y sus ojos... No le desagradaba del todo. Sonrío débilmente quizás su noche de desenfreno total tendría que esperar pero tenía que admitir que ser parte de la familia de Ichigo sería algo divertido y si en ella estaba dejar mas descendencia Kurosaki... No estaría nada mal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡HOLA!**

 **Bueno, aquí reportándome con un nuevo proyecto, una serie de Drabbles completamente Ichiruki (¡YEAH!) Sinceramente no se cuantos capítulos serán, supongo que los que mi imaginación me den.**

 **Espero les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

 **Muchos besos y** **abrazos.**

 **Atte. Isabella.**


	2. Conejos

**Hilo rojo ll**

 **Conejos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Observaba con detenimiento aquel pequeño objeto en sus manos. Era obvio que él nunca utilizaría un llavero con un estúpido conejo, evidentemente aquel objeto del demonio era más del estilo de Rukia, ya que ella tenía cierto amor por eso animales.

Aunque no sabia bien el por que lo había comprado. Él ni de chiste se lo quedaría, si alguien lo veía con eso seria el final de su muy cuidada reputación y no sabia si dárselo a Rukia o no. ¿Por qué lo había comprado en primer lugar? Se sentía como un estúpido, se supone que cuando le compras algo a alguien sin ninguno motivo en especial es por que sientes algo más. Se sentía demasiado estúpido. Pero era mucho más estúpido que al no ver un conejo no se acordara de ella. Sin duda Rukia le había cambiado la vida, eso lo sabia muy bien. Pero últimamente pensaba en ella con mucha más frecuencia.

-¿te pasa algo, Ichi-nii?

En cuanto giro su rostro se topo con la mirada preocupada de Karin.

-No, no es nada-contesto seco, sin inmutarse en su tono de voz.

-Ya veo, por cierto... ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto ella en su tono normal. Observando el llavero en forma de conejo algo extrañada- esta lindo ¿Dónde lo compraste?

-este...Yo…no...

-ya no mientas, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

Ichigo parpadeo un par de veces y un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, no era que no confiara en su hermana pero estaba tan acostumbrado a hacer hostigado por Yuzu y el imbécil de su padre cuando se trataba de Rukia, que prefería evitar el tema. Sin embargo, Karin siempre se había mantenido al margen, incluso en varias ocasiones se los había quitado de encima para dejarlo tranquilo, sonrío ligeramente y se lo mostró a su hermana.

-lo vi camino a casa-le explicó más tranquilo.

-deberías dárselo-comento ella después de un rato-le alegrara que le des algo como esto.

-supongo.

-solo dáselo, Estoy segura de que Rukia-chan no armara un alboroto por esto. Se pondrá feliz, solo eso-ella volvió a entregarle el llavero a su hermano.

Ichigo no respondió, solo se quedo mirando el objeto como hace un momento, después de un rato de silencio sonrío débilmente.

Karin al notarlo, sonrío. Definitivamente los conejos ahora tenían un significado mucho mas profundo para su hermano.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Segundo capítulo de hilo rojo, espero les guste y me dejen su opinión .**

 **Y quiero agradecer a todas las bellas personitas que me han dado su review, su fav y si follow. En verdad muchas gracias.**

 **MajoPatashify:** **¡lo se! ¡Isshin siempre es un inoportuno! Pero no te preocupes pronto habrá una noche de desenfreno total.**

 **Mademoiselle Giu:** **me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y en efecto, mi pr lee Ichiruki fue un lemon, y ten por seguro que habrá más de eso por aquí. Gracias por tu review.**

 **Besos y abrazos.**

 **Atte: Isabella.**


	3. Venganza

**Hilo rojo lll**

 **Venganza.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rukia se aferro con más fuerza a la almohada que estaba sobre su cara. Hundía con más fuerza su cabeza pero levantaba la cadera por puro instinto. La cordura se había largado desde hace rato, ahora solo estaba disfrutando de aquel placer alucinante que estaba sintiendo en cierta parte de su cuerpo.

Ichigo tenía hundida su cabeza en medio de sus piernas y solo alcanzaba a ver su pelo color naranja, mientras mantenía las piernas de Rukia abiertas con sus manos. Ella gemía con fuerza y su respiración era irregular. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo con él era vergonzoso, era completamente impuro. Estaba dejando que Ichigo acabara con la poca dignidad que le quedaba a su antojo. Pero tampoco era que le diera mucha importaba. En ese momento solo estaba concentrada en las sensaciones tan placenteras que la empujaban con fuerza a seguir suspirando su nombre.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo había terminado así. De hecho, lo último que imaginó que pasara fuera eso. Y precisamente porque su relación no estaba en su mejor momento.

Su discusión había iniciado cuando Ichigo se entero (por culpa del imbecil de Urahara) que ella había ido de misión con Renji por una semana, los dos, solos.

Ichigo entendía que tenía que ir a misiones y cumplir con su deber como shinigami. No era un controlador ni mucho menos, él respetaba su espacio así como ella el suyo; pero lo que lo jodía hasta cada rincón de su cuerpo era que fuera con esa cabeza de piña roja. Justo con ese imbecil que siempre le estaba hechando en cara que cuando el quisiera le quitaría a Rukia y eso no lo soportaba.

Pero su enojo no era solo por eso, ah no, Rukia le había dicho que iría de misión pero con Rainjiku, nunca mencionó al idiota ese. Y le dolió. No solo porque se haya ido de misión con ese acosador cejas tatuadas hormonal presumido, como solía llamarlo, si no que le ocultara la verdad. ¿Acaso pensaba que era tan idiota que ni se enteraría? ¡ERA OBVIO QUE LO TERMINARÍA SABIENDO! Y como era de esperarse, en cuanto llego le reclamo y con esa acusación desato una guerra entre ambos, con gritos, insultos, sarcasmos. Después siguieron besos apasionados, caricias en sus cuerpos y roces íntimos.

Y sin embargo, había algo que le inquietaba a Rukia y era que Ichigo estaba muy callado. Se había limitado a besarla como animal, a acariciarla solo como él lo hacia, mas no había pronunciado palabra alguna. Y era extraño ya que a veces susurraba su nombre, la provocaba para que ella le pidiera más. Pero ahora ni siquiera podía verle a los ojos.

Pero tampoco podía pensar nada más. Solamente se dejo llevar por los besos de Ichigo, por ese placer que ya no aguantaba, a sus gritos que de cierta forma eran silenciados por la almohada que cubría su rostro. Porque realmente, el hecho de que Ichigo estuviera complaciéndola de ese modo la estaba volviendo loca.

Estaba cerca, lo sentía. Tiro lejos la almohada y se aferro con desesperación a la cabeza de Ichigo, moviendo la cadera compulsivamente contra la boca de él, gimiendo con fuerza su nombre mientras sentía esas sensaciones tan jodidamente conocidas en su cuerpo, preparándose para un increíble y fuerte orgasmo.

Lamentablemente este nunca llego.

Ichigo detuvo todo movimiento, alejando su boca de ella, recuperando la respiración y dejando las piernas de Rukia. Ella lo miro, confundida y aturdida, pensando que había parado en el mejor momento. Más le valía que le compensará esto, por que si no lo iba a matar.

Ichigo no dijo nada, solo se lamió los labios, quitando los restos de ella, mientras le sonreía con suficiencia. Rukia quiso pensar que Ichigo terminaría por hacerla suya de una forma más salvaje y le compensaría por haber interrumpido.

Pero su mente quedo en blanco cuando vio a Ichigo levantarse de la cama, limpiando su boca con el dorso de su mano, se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de su habitación dispuesto a salir de ella.

—La próxima vez no me digas mentiras…Ru-kia… por que te juro que te va a ir mucho peor—la amenazó con ese típico tono que solía usar cuando estaba enojado antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Y ahí se quedo.

En la cama, agitada, frustrada, con una urgencia que necesitaba ser saciada de inmediato, humillada, furiosa y con una fuerza del demonio que podría invocar a su bankai. Y juro que Ichigo iba a llorar lagrimas de sangre y le pediría perdón de rodillas en cuanto terminara con él. Seria una venganza lenta y seria en el momento menos pensado por él. Pero su venganza tendría que esperar, ahora lo único que podía hacer para liberar su enojo era... Gritar.

-¡ICHIGO!

.

.

.

 _ **¡Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Vaya, este capítulo estuvo bastante subido de tono jeje, pobre Ichigo, no sabe lo que le espera.**_

 _ **Espero les guste este pequeño lemon y si quieren que agregue más cosas como estas por favor díganmelo, encantada de escribir mas cosas así, aunque luego le sangra la nariz jeje.**_

 _ **Gracias por los reviews y estaré muy agradecida si lo comparten y lo recomiendan, en verdad se los agradecería mucho mucho.**_

 _ **¡Muchos besos y abrazos para todos!**_

 _ **Atte. Isabella.**_


	4. Despedida

**Hilo rojo lV**

 **Despedida.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba acostumbrado a decirle adiós.

Y sonaba tan doloroso como se sentía. Ambos sabían que esto ocurriría cuando empezaron su relación y lo aceptaron, sobre todo él.

Pero siempre intentaba pensar en que el tiempo en que estarían separados pasaría rápido y la tendría en sus brazos, aunque a veces eso era difícil en ocasiones podía irse un par de días, semana, meses...

El único consuelo que le quedaba era la seguridad de que ella siempre mandaba notas, con un: "estoy bien, idiota. Cuídate" o un "deja de llorar como una niña mimada, ya casi vuelvo" y también que siempre volvía, muchas veces se sorprendió en la mañana al verla a su lado rendida por el agotamiento, pero estaba junto a él y eso era lo único que importaba.

Estaba acostumbrado. Pero aquello no quería decir que no doliera.

Y estaba seguro de que a ella también le dolía alejarse de su lado, aunque lo negara. Su mirada lo decía, siempre que se despedían sus ojos se apagaban y se ponían cristalinos. Eso era lo que más admiraba de Rukia, aunque se estuviera derrumbando por dentro jamás lo demostraría, siempre se mantenía fuerte y podía engañar a cualquiera sobre sus sentimientos, menos a él.

Ella comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente, como odiaba eso. Le recordaba a cuando perdió sus poderes y no podía verla.

Rukia colocó una mano en su mejilla tiernamente y él se acercó a ella, quedado a pocos centímetros de distancia. Pego sus labios a los de ella, respirando el mismo aire, cerró sus ojos para disfrutar aún más la caricia que Rukia le estaba dando y ella lo beso, lento, disfrutado de cada roce, de como Ichigo le ponía especial atención a los movimientos de su boca.

Estaba intentando mantener el control para no transmitirle su dolor a ella, por que de verdad dolía. Pero sabia que con ella eso era inútil, ella siempre sabia cuando él estaba mal.

Por lo que tomó su rostro fuertemente con sus manos y lo acerco aun más a ella, dejando que las lagrimas salieran con total libertad.

Y en cuanto Ichigo sintió aquella humedad salada en sus labios la abrazo más fuerte de la cintura y sus labios fueron más demandantes aun.

Sabia que ella terminaría por quebrarse en cualquier momento. Sabia que ella ya no quería dejarlo, sabia que ella quería estar con él y no abandonarlo como (según ella) lo había hecho en esa ocasión.

Pronto sintió como el cuerpo de Rukia se desvanecía cada vez más rápido, se aferró más a ella.

Últimamente las despedidas de hacían más cortas y más dolorosas. Pero realmente no había razón lógica para que aquello doliera. Él sabía que ella volvería, sabia que ambos iba a seguir juntos, que se amaban; pero aún tenía aquel sentimiento de miedo al recordar aquella vez que perdió sus poderes y no podía verla más. Aquella fue la peor etapa de su vida, casi al igual que la muerte de su madre. Es decir él sabía que su mamá no volvería de la muerte a abrazarlo y de alguna manera eso ayudo a que lo fuera asimilando. Pero con Rukia fue diferente, ella no estaba muerta y él seguía pensando en cuando iba a regresar a su lado, se llenaba de impotencia que al tan solo pensar en ella doliera, que todo lo que le daba razón a su vida ya no estuviera a su lado y sobre todo, le daba miedo de que ella lo olvidara.

Sabia que no pasaría eso, ella misma se lo había dicho, que jamás se olvidaría de alguien a quien amaba con toda su existencia.

Y justamente por eso se prometió a él mismo que no iba a permitir que pasara lo mismo. No podía soportarlo.

Se estaba desvaneciendo, ya casi no podía sentirla y en cualquier momentos se la quitarían de sus brazos y tendría que esperar para volver a verla. La beso con más fuerza y ella le correspondió el beso. Era un beso tierno, fuerte, uno en el que se decían todo.

-te amo Ichigo-le susurro contra sus labios.

Y antes de que él pudiera contestarle, Rukia desapareció por completo. Haciendo que el se auto abrazara fuertemente, y cerrara los ojos por frustración.

Siempre era igual, ya lo había aprendido y lo había aceptado. Estaba acostumbrado a esto, pero conforme pasaban más despedidas cada vez dolían más.

Ichigo suspiro y miro al cielo, sonrío débilmente. Dolía, si. Pero el único consuelo que le quedaba es que ella volvería, lo había prometido. Desde la primera vez que se tuvo que ir por misiones ella le había prometido que sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara, ella siempre volvería a su lado.

Ahora lo único que le quedaba era esperarla. Como siempre lo hacia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Bien, esta vez les traigo algo un poco triste, pero me gusto mucho el resultado y espero que a ustedes igual.**

 **Me da mucho gusto saber que el lemon les gustara y tratare de traerles más cosas como estas. Me seguiré esforzando para que esto quede lo mejor posible.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews me hacen muy feliz.**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos para ustedes personas bellas.**

 **Atte. Isabella.**


	5. Los besos de Rukia

**Hilo rojo V**

 **Los besos de Rukia.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rukia tenía muchas formas de besar. Pero como todo, dependía del estado de animo en el que se encontrara y aún así Ichigo no sabia que tan buena idea era catalogarlos...

Pero aún así lo hacia, por que cada beso era diferente. Un ejemplo perfecto y quizás su favorito, era cuando lo besaba en las mañanas, ya que era de una forma suave y tierna o al menos así lo sentía, tal vez por que aún estaban demasiado adormilados; pero decir que no amaba despertar con una Rukia despeinada, con sus ojos aún entrecerrados por la luz y una forma sutil de llamarlo "idiota", era mentir.

También estaba aquella forma cuando estaban solos. Sus labios le seguían perfectamente el ritmo a los de él y sus manos jugaban con su cabello y lo acercaba más a ella.

Oh, pero definitivamente los que más lo divertían eran los que significaban más que simples besos. Labios, lengua y dientes eran parte de aquello, volviéndolos provocadores, iniciando una especie de lucha por ver quien ganaba y justamente por eso estos besos era en los que más se divertía, ya que ambos dejan salir ese carácter dominante, terco y orgulloso. Mordidas, lamidas y caricias coquetas formaban parte de ellos también. Y esto siempre hacia perder el control a Ichigo, por que sabia que ella lo provocaba para que la hiciera suya de una forma única. Y él como era débil, siempre cedía.

Pero sin duda el que más le importaba y significaba más que los anteriores, era ese con el que le decía lo mucho que lo amaba. No necesitaba palabras para saberlo, tan solo con ese beso lo entendía perfectamente y mentiría si dijera que su cuerpo no se inundaba de una felicidad estúpida cuando sentía una pequeña sonrisa de Rukia en medio del beso.

.

.

.

 _ **¡Hola personas hermosas!**_

 _ **Aquí el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **arsarsursa**_ _ **: ¡gracias por tus reviews antes que nada! Y bueno, no es que Ichigo pierda sus poderes ni nada de eso, solo quise darle un efecto más dramático al asunto de la despedida . Y perdón si fue confuso esto, sinceramente no pensé eso eso, solo quise darle más drama. Gracias por tu review en el cap anterior y ya estoy trabajando en una venganza que sea digna de Rukia Kuchiki.**_

 _ **Suiren15:**_ _ **lo se, quise darle drama al asunto, incluso yo sentí feo al escribirlo. Gracias por tu review es muy importante en verdad.**_

 _ **Yocel**_ _ **: ¡Gracias por el review! Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado.**_

 _ **Espero les guste y si quieres que haga uno similar pero con el punto de vista de Rukia, por favor háganmelo saber.**_

 _ **Cuídense y les mando muchos besos y abrazos.**_

 _ **Atte. Isabella.**_


	6. Hacer el amor

**Hilo rojo Vl**

 **Hacer el amor...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Muchos dicen que cuando estas en plena adolescencia es normal que tus hormonas se aloquen y te calienten la cabeza y te llevan a tener momentos de calentura y lujuria desenfrenada, llevándote a tener una y otra vez relaciones sexuales hasta el cansancio, justo como animales en celo.

Pero ese no era su caso.

Estaba de acuerdo con que él y Rukia se la podía vivir encerrados todo el día y hacerla suya de mil maneras sin protesta alguna por parte de ella.

Pero de eso a solo tener "relaciones" era completamente diferente.

Lo sabia perfectamente, ya que en una de sus muchas platicas embarazosas que su padre lo obligó a tener, en una en especial le había dicho que hacer el amor y tener relaciones era completamente diferente. Ya que en una te entregabas completamente, mientras que en la otra solo buscabas tu satisfacción personal. Al principio intento ignorarlo y hacerse de la vista gorda. Pero todo eso cambio cuando tuvo su primera vez con Rukia.

Aunque estaba nervioso, no sabia como actuar ante esa situación y cabe mencionar que sentía como su reputación se iba al carajo. Pero todo fluyó de una manera natural, ambos peleaban por ver quien tenía el control de la situación y por más que las cosas parecieran tornarse tentadoras nunca cedían.

La primera vez de ambos no fue precisamente tierna ni como lo pintan en los libros o películas, pero no podía ser de otra forma por el carácter de los dos. Pero aun así fue perfecta, tal parecía que habían sido hechos el uno por el otro, se entendían con naturalidad. Sus caricias eran sutiles y ella le correspondía con la misma entrega como la de él.

Y ella también se sentía feliz, aunque trataba de no demostrarlo demasiado y también reprimió ese sentimiento de culpa que sintió al principio. Haber estado con Ichigo fue lo mejor que le haya pasado. Se sintió amada, protegida, única; nunca se había sentido así, pero le agrado saber que solamente él pudo lograr que ella se sintiera de esa forma.

Y si antes eran dependientes el uno del otro, ahora eran peor.

Tanto así que hacer el amor se había vuelto su pasatiempo favorito, no sabían a que grado podían llamarlos "ninfómanos" pero es que no se les podía culpar. Estaban experimentando, sé estaban conociendo en el ámbito sexual y aquello era completamente normal o al menos esa era su excusa.

Y así como podía hacerlo de forma tierna y tranquila, con besos castos, caricias sutiles y palabras de amor, también la hacían de forma salvaje y violenta, con besos y mordidas que dejaban marcas bastante atrevidas, caricias que no se consideraban apropiadas ni delicadas y como era de esperarse...palabras sucias.

Así eran ellos y aunque no lo admitieran con palabras, los hechos eran lo que importaba a fin de cuentas. Él la deseaba a ella, ella lo deseaba a él. Él la amaba sobre todas las cosas, ella lo amaba sobre todas las cosas.

Ambos los sabían y no había una mejor forma de demostrarse todo lo que ellos sentían era esa, haciendo el amor.

Y si, estaba seguro de que aunque pasaran un millón de años o si volvía a reencarnar mil veces más, podría afirmar que con nadie más haría el amor como lo hacia con Rukia.

¿Cómo lo sabia? Era simple, por que él era de ella y ella era de él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Hola gente preciosa!**

 **Lamento la tardanza, es que no sabia como enfocar esto y la tarea es terrible. Pero aquí esta y espero les guste mucho mucho.**

 **arsarsursa:** **7U7 lo se, aun estoy pensando en como hacerla, pero créeme que será épica (o eso lo intentare) gracias por el review ;)**

 **Suiren15** **: que bueno que te haya gustado, gracias por tu review.**

 **Yocel:** **¡gracias! Me alegro que te gustara.**

 **Moru Moru** **: gracias por tus review, significan mucho para mi, y si, ya estoy trabajando en el punto de visa de Rukia.**

 **De nuevo agradezco sus reviews, me hacen feliz y mucho y pues espero les guste este capítulo y si pueden compartirlo con sus amiguitos seria muy lindo de su parte.**

 **Cuídense mucho, amen el Ichiruki, sean felices y duerman bien.**

 **Besos y abrazos.**

 **Atte. Isabella.**


	7. Las sonrisas de Ichigo

**Hilo rojo Vll** **  
**

 **Las sonrisas de Ichigo.**

**.** **  
**

 **.** **  
**

 **.** **  
**

A Rukia siempre le había gustado la forma en que los labios de Ichigo se curveaban y formaban una sonrisa. Eran tan escasos esos momentos en los que él sonreía ya que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba con el ceño fruncido y con su habitual carácter de fastidio, pero cuando él sonreía era como si estuviera presenciando algo único y sin duda especial; incluso se atrevería a decir que fácilmente podría contar las sonrisas que poseía Ichigo.

Estaba aquella de total autosuficiencia que ponía cada vez que se encontraba en una batalla, también esa que ponía cuando estaba que explotaba de coraje contra su padre. 

O la que le ponía a sus hermanas, una de completa dulzura y cariño, llena de orgullo y por supuesto, de amor. 

Incluso aquella que era triste, la había visto en dos ocasiones. Una vez fue frente a la tumba de su mamá y la otra cuando se despidieron. Y si, ambas fueron dolorosas de ver.  
Pero sin duda alguna una de sus favoritas era la misma que vio en su rostro cuando fue a salvarla de su ejecución u que sin duda había visto posterior veces en varias ocasiones. Y esa era su favorita por que transmitía tanto con ella. Ichigo era hombre de pocas palabras, sin duda alguna y para ella al verlo sonreír de esa manera significaba una sola cosa: que él estaba bien, que podía hacer cualquier cosa y que sin importar que él superaría cualquier obstáculo, que era invencible. 

Si, Ichigo sonreía de una manera única, hermosa y especial. Cualquiera que viera la sonrisa que ella veía casi a diario no dudaría que quedaría enamorado de por vida de su Shinigami sustituto. Sonaría egoísta, pero estaba orgullosa de ser la única que había visto la sonrisa de Ichigo después de decirle un sincero "te amo". 

**.** **  
**

 **.** **  
**

 **.** **  
**

 _ **¡Hola personas amantes del Ichiruki!**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **¡Nuevo cap! Un poco tarde pera aquí esta, espero sea de su agrado. Y por supuesto agradecer a esas hermosas personas que se toman un poco de su valioso tiempo y me dejan un review. En verdad que significa mucho para mi y me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Y tengo noticias lindas (o eso creo) estoy demasiado inspirada así que lo más probable es que mañana publique otro cap.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **¡Gracias a todos!**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **¡Muchos besos y abrazos!**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Atte. Besos y abrazos.**_


	8. Marcas

**Hilo rojo Vlll** **  
**

 **Marcas.** **  
**

 **.** **  
**

 **.** **  
**

 **.** **  
**

-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA?! ¡ICHIGO!

Adiós a su despertar tranquilo. ¿Por qué Rukia tenía la facilidad de arruinarle sus momentos de paz? Hace tan solo unos momentos estaba durmiendo tranquilamente después de una larga y salvaje noche. 

Rukia entro a su habitación echa una furia, juraría que en cualquier momento lanzaría llamas por la boca. 

-¿podrías callarte? Vas a despertar a todos-le dijo él lo mas calmado que podía. Era demasiado temprano para pelear. 

-¡no me digas que hacer maldito imbecil! ¡TU, ICHIGO KUROSAKI ERES UNA MALDITO CERDO PERVERTIDO MACHISTA! 

¿Pero que mierda? 

-¿se puede saber de que estas hablando ahora enana del demonio? 

-¡no te hagas el que no sabes idiota! ¡Mira como me dejaste! 

Enrojeció inmediatamente al verla, estaba completamente marcada por él. Sus piernas, sus brazos, el inicio de su pecho, todo su cuello y estaba seguro de que su abdomen y otras partes de su cuerpo tenían esas manchas rojizas de diferentes tamaños. 

-¡te dije que tuvieras cuidado! ¡¿Como se supone que oculte todo esto?! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA ICHIGO KUROSAKI! 

Tenía que admitir que estaba vez se le había pasado la mano literalmente hablando. Ya que si se ponía un poco más observador también tenía sus manos marcadas a lo largo de sus piernas y estaba seguro que también las tenía en cierta parte de su cuerpo que encontraba irresistible. 

-¿no vas a decir nada? 

-son muchas. 

-¿tu crees?-respondió sarcástica y como odiaba cuando usaba ese maldito tono. Si ella quería jugar a eso, pues jugarían a eso. 

-si, pero tienes que admitir que fue una gran noche, Rukia-le sonrió de ese modo que sabia que derretía a Rukia Kuchiki. 

-bueno si lo fue...-ella se quedo callada al notar por donde iba el rumbo de la conversación-¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO IDIOTA! 

De un momento a otro lo tumbo sobre la cama y ella se sentó sobre su abdomen y en vez de tener una visión sumamente provocativa de ella, se estaba muriendo de miedo. Aquella mirada no podría significar nada bueno. 

-tu no sabes lo que es tener que estar ocultando estas cosas hasta que desaparecen. Así que creo que es justo que tu también estés todo marcado. 

-R-Rukia... ¿De qué estás hablando?  
Y como linda respuesta, obtuvo unos besos bastante atrevidos de Rukia en su cuello. El por puro insisto se sentó y paso sus manos al trasero de ella para acercarla a él. Rukia paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y puso más fuerza, incluso sintió como sus dientes de encajaban de una manera sensual en donde su pulso se marcaba con más fuerza. 

-carajo Rukia-suspiro frustrado, pero tenía que admitir que esto le estaba gustando bastante. Así que se le ocurrió que ya que andaban en esas andanzas... No estaría nada mal hacer que Rukia le diera más. Por lo que movió sus manos hasta su cadera y comenzó a moverlas contra él-Rukia... 

Y como por arte de magia, Rukia paso sus labios desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta su pecho. De una forma lenta y sensual, una que no creyó ver de su enana.  
Definitivamente, tendría que provocar a Rukia más seguido. 

Ya no podía con tanto, así que tomo a Rukia de la cara y la beso. Ella se separó de él y le sonrió coquetamente. Él se la respondió y la volvió a besar, esta vez poniéndola debajo de él. Por mucho que amara que Rukia tomara la iniciativa de vez en cuando, no quería decir que iba a dejar que ella se llevara toda la diversión. 

. 

. 

. 

-quien diría que eres una enana pervertida. 

-cierra la boca idiota, tu lo provocas. 

-supongo-acaricio de nuevo la espalda de ella delicadamente, jugando con sus dedos sobre las marcas que tenía en su espalda. 

-ahora ya no crees que es tan divertido tener marcas por todo el cuerpo ¿verdad? 

El se miro el pecho y vaya que tenía las mimas marcas que Rukia, solo que estas eran un poco más pequeñas u en cierto punto... Delicadas. 

-eres una pervertida. 

Rukia se levanto y le aventó la almohada con fuerza. 

-a mi no me digas pervertida, ¡el único cerdo adicto al sexo eres tu! 

-¡claro que no enana del demonio! Yo solo me estaba cobrando lo que tu me haces. 

-yo no te hago nada imbecil, ¡ERES TU EL QUE SE PORTA COMO UN SALVAJE! 

-si serás idiota, la única salvaje aquí eres tu. 

-por supuesto que no. 

Bien, Rukia tenía esa habilidad de sacarlo de sus casillas, pero él era experto en hacerla sonrojar y ponerla en aprietos. 

-¿Ah no? Solo mira como me dejaste la espalda anoche- se sentó en la orilla de la cama y señaló su espalda. La cual estaba llena de pequeños arañazos con tonos rojizos y a pesar de ser pequeños, muchos se veían algo profundos. 

-¡por Sode! ¡Y-Yo no pude hacer eso! 

-por supuesto que si, pero no puedo culparte, supongo que cuando te hago el... 

Pero no termino de alardear por que tenía el pide de Rukia en su cara. 

-¡deja de ser tan egocéntrico! Si me sentía mal por dejarte esas marcas ahora te lo tienes bien merecido imbécil. 

-¡y tu te mereces las que tienes enana del demonio! 

-¡EGÓLATRA! 

-¡SALVAJE! 

-¡PERVERIDO! 

-¡YA DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ CARAJO! 

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO CIERRAS LA MALDITA BOCA, IMBECIL?! 

Y sin más lo pateo. 

De acuerdo, quizás se lo merecía. Uno por dejarle tantas marcas difíciles de ocultar y dos por ser tan egocentrista. Pero no podía evitarlo, a él el hecho de que ambos estuvieran marcados de esa manera por el otro se le hacia tremendamente sensual y si, a veces pensaba como un pervertido pero eso no quería decir que se lo tuviera que confesar a Rukia. 

_**.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ****_ _ **.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **¡Hola gente hermosa!**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Bueno aquí les traigo un semi lemon, que espero les guste y bueno yo lo sentí algo largo je pero quede satisfecha con el resultado, espero les guste mucho. Y si el lenguaje esta un poco subido de tono, perdonen me emocione.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Sus opiniones son bien recibidas ( además de que las adoro) significan mucho para mi.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **arsarsursa**_ _ **: muchas gracias por tus review, son únicos en verdad y concuerdo contigo el hollow de Ichigo es tan... Ufff supongo que tengo que meterlo en algún capítulo. Gracias en verdad me motivas a seguir.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Y a todos los demás muchas gracias por seguir este proyecto, a sus reviews, a sus follows y a sus favorites . En verdad muchas gracias y se los digo desde mi diminuto corazón.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Sin más me despido, y ya sabes, duerman lo que puedas y disfrútenlo, coman mucho (sobre todo hamburguesitas) vean la tele y sueñen con el Ichiruki.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Beso y abrazos a todos.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Atte. Isabella.**_


	9. Apuntes

**Hilo rojo lX** ****

**Apuntes.**

.

.

.

La clase transcurría demasiado lenta, intentaba poner atención, pero simplemente no podía, su cerebro ya estaba en otro lado. Miraba a ala ventana y contemplaba el cielo, incluso de tan aburrido que se encontraba imagino que un menos grande abría el cielo y destruía todo.

Suspiro rendido, miro su reloj y aun faltaba bastante para que pudiera irse a casa. Ni hablar, tendría que buscar en que entretenerse mientras eso sucedía.

Una forma de hacerlo era observando a sus compañeros, muchos tomaban apuntes, como era el caso de Ishida e Inuoe, otros estaban distraídos justo como él, y otros estaban dormidos. Miro a Rukia, a quien encontró muy entretenida en su cuaderno, seguramente estaría dibujando esos conejos del demonio.

Siempre le había gustado burlarse de sus dibujos y ahora que se daba la ocasión no debería de desaprovecharla. Inclino un poco su cuerpo para poder observar, pero el brazo de Rukia se lo impedía. Volvió a su lugar y optó el método de observarla fijamente hasta que se volteara.

Y su plan funciono, ya que al poco rato Rukia lo volteo a ver y su reacción fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Ella se sonrojó a más no poder y con el torso intento cubrir su cuaderno.

-¿que estas mirando imbecil?-le pregunto en un susurro-deja de espiar.

-yo no estoy espiando, solo te estaba viendo enana endemoniada.

-eres un chismoso Ichigo-lo acusó ella.

-¿que tanto estas escribiendo que nadie quieres que vea?

-eso no te importa-inmediatamente ella se sonrojo.

-dime-le ordenó él mientras se inclinaba en su escritorio.

-¿por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos?

Bien, las negativas de Rukia solamente le estaban dando más curiosidad ¿que tanto estaba haciendo que nadie quería que viera?

-no será que estas dibujando cosas que no debes, vaya, resultaste ser una pervertida.

-¡cierra la boca idiota! N-no es nada de eso-si era posible, Rukia se sonrojo aún más.

-entonces dime que estás haciendo.

-¡metete en tus propios asuntos Ichigo!-le grito al fin.

-¡Kuchiki! ¡Kurosaki! Si les importa dejar darme la clase o ¿prefieren que entre todos discutamos sus problemas de pareja?

Ante esto todo el grupo comenzó a reír, Ichigo solo giro la cabeza y miro la ventana con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y Rukia solo se hizo bolita en su escritorio. Y el maestro al ver la "respuesta positiva" por parte de ambos, continuó con su clase como si aquello no hubiera pasado.

.

.

.

-¡carajo Rukia! Deja de ignorarme.

Y dicho y hecho, Rukia de nuevo ignoro con total descaro a Ichigo y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo que estaba seguro que se escuchó por toda Karakura.

Bufo molesto y se arrojó sobre su cama.

Todo el maldito camino lo ignoro y por más que se disculpó e intento averiguar sobre su arte en clase, no obtuvo resultado alguno. Y para colmo, toda la familia noto que el ambiente era más tenso de lo normal, por lo que su familia no paro de reprocharle y preguntarle que era lo que le había hecho a Rukia para que estuviera tan molesta con él.

Vaya que era irritante.

Cerró los ojos para poder tranquilizarse y así poder irse a dormir sin que la bilis se le saliera.

Abrió sus ojos de repente y se sentó sobre la cama de un golpe brusco. Si mal no recordaba, Rukia había dejado todas sus cosas sobre su escritorio regadas (como acostumbraba hacer) por lo que tenía una oportunidad para dar un ligero vistazo al cuaderno de la enana.

Se levanto de la cama y se acercó al escritorio, dio un vistazo a su puerta y agudizó su oído para asegurarse de que Rukia no se acercara a su habitación.

Tomó el cuaderno y comenzó a ojearlo.

Una extraña presión se instaló en su pecho. Era una especie de combinación entre felicidad y nerviosismo.

Rukia no tomaba apuntes, más bien su cuaderno estaba lleno de esos horribles conejos que dibujada y cosas que no les encontraba forma. Pero lo que más sobresalía eran esos conejos que curiosamente se parecían a ellos tomados de las manos. Y también estaban el nombre de ambos, aveces está completo con un corazón al final o había varias posibles combinaciones de sus nombres, seguramente esto último se debía a tanta novela barata que leía.

Cualquiera que conociera a Rukia Kuchiki, la letal luna blanca, la reina de hielo, la teniente más agresiva del Sereitel se reiría a carcajadas si supieran que escribía en su cuaderno cursilerías como una niñita enamorada. Hasta para él era difícil de creer aquello, es más, jamás lo hubiera creído si no estuviera viéndolo con sus propios ojos.

Y por muy egocentrista que pudiera soñar el pecho se le inflaba de orgullo al saber que solamente él provocaba que la gran y sanguinaria Rukia Kuchiki hiciera ese tipo de cursilería pensando exclusivamente en él.

.

.

.

 _ **¡HOLA HERMOSO MUNDO ICHIRUKISTA!**_ _ ****_

 _ **Reportándome con otro capítulo de hilo rojo, lo sé, tarde mucho en actualizar pero hasta ahora que salí de vacaciones tuve algo de tiempo para escribir y en cierta parte era traumante por qué tengo un montón de ideas y no pude terminar ninguna hasta ahora.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Espero que les guste y también agradecer a todas esas bellas personas que siguen la historia, por sus favs, por sus reviews que me motivan a seguir.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Muchos besos y abrazos atrasados.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Atte. Isabella.**_


	10. Te amo

**Hilo rojo X** **  
**

******Te amo**

.

.

.

-¡Ah! ¡I-Ichigo!-se aferró a la sabana con más fuerza. Aún no sabía cómo es que soportaba tanto placer; placer que solamente él le daba.

Él no contesto, solo se aferró más a la cintura de ella con una mano e imito su acto anterior, aferrarse a la sabana con la otra.

Le dio otra embestida un poco profunda, logrando un gemido por parte de ambos; el de ella de completo placer y el de él de frustración.

Aquella posición en la que estaban no lo dejaba ver cómo se contraía el rostro de su enana por el placer que le daba, oírla solo gemir y decir su nombre sin verla a los ojos era frustrante. Pero sin duda alguna aquella vista que tenía de su perfecto trastero en primer plano y esa preciosa línea que se formaba en su espalda cuando se arqueaba por el placer, lo compensaba en cierta forma; sin mencionar que en aquella posición le daba el completo dominio sobre ella, y a él le encantaba dominarla por completo.

Continuó con las embestidas pausadas por un rato, solo para torturarla un poco más, amaba como le pedía en silencio por más. Y como él tampoco aguantaba mucho, comenzó a embestirla con más fuerza y por puro instinto se aferró con más fuerza a la cintura de ella y colocó su otra mano sobre la de ella que estaba estrujando la sabana.

-Ichigo...-definitivamente adoraba escuchar su nombre de esa manera-te amo...

Paro en seco cuando escucho aquello. Rukia se quedo petrificada en su lugar.

Aquella frase no era muy común escucharla, muy pocas veces había sido mencionada y definitivamente no sabía cómo responderla... ¡Claro que sabía que responder! Estaba seguro de que era lo que sentía por ella, pero para él era más fácil demostrarlo que decirlo.

-yo no... no quise...

No contesto, solo giro el cuerpo de Rukia de manera sutil para que quedarán frente a frente, lo que provocó que el saliera momentáneamente de ella, por lo que Rukia pensó que lo había arruinado todo. Pero no fue así, ya que él volvió a entrar en ella, logrando sacarle un pequeño gemido de sorpresa, entrelazo una mano con la de ella, la otra la colocó encima de su cabeza y comenzó a moverse como hace solo un rato.

Siempre mirándola a los ojos.

Ella enrollo sus piernas en la cintura de él por mero instinto, y son su mano libre le acarició su mejilla y después enrollo sus dedos con su cabello.

-Ichigo...

Continuó embistiéndola cada vez más fuerte, dijo su nombre con la voz ronca y llena de placer justo en el oído de ella, mientras que ella no paraba de apretar su mano con la de Ichigo y gemir su nombre.

Tras unas embestidas más ambos llegaron al tan Hermoso y perfecto orgasmo, juntos. Como siempre.

Ichigo se dejó caer exhausto sobre el pecho de Rukia, aún jadeando por la reciente acción. Pasó sus brazos por debajo de la espalda de ella mientras sentía como acaricia su cabello con delicadeza.

-oye Rukia-llamo la atención de ella. Levantó un poco la cabeza para poder verla directo a los ojos, no quería perderse de la reacción que ella tendría al escuchar lo que le tenía que decir.

-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó confundida y con un poco de miedo. Definitivamente iba a disfrutar esto.

-yo también te amo.

.

.

.

 _ **¡HOLA PEQUEÑOS AMANTES DEL ICHIRUKI!**_

 _ **No puedo creer que ya sea el capitulo 10, ¡esto es demasiado emocionante! Gracias por su apoyo y espero que esto sea de su agrado y si por alguna razón creen que se me pasa la mano con el lemon, díganmelo por que luego siento que me desangro.**_

 _ **Muchos besos y abrazos para todos.**_

 _ **Atte: Isabella.**_


	11. Me gustaría

**Hilo rojo Xl** **  
**

**Me gustaría.** **  
**

.

.

Me gustaría que estuvieras en esta habitación conmigo ahora mismo.

Me gustaría verte recostada en mi pecho, que mis manos se pierdan entre tu hermoso cabello.

Me gustaría esconder mi nariz en tu cuello y apreciar ese aroma tan característico que lo rodea, que me vuelve loco.

Me gustaría quererte muy despacio, para observar lentamente cómo el tiempo te vuelve el amor de mi vida.

Me gustaría ver el amor en tus acciones, una mujer explícitamente perfecta, bastante loca por ratos, a veces tan triste, sonriendo y muerta de risa, a veces tú, tan bonita cómo siempre lo has sido.

Me gustaría que el mundo me sobre y nunca me faltes.

Me gustaría simplemente qué no te dé miedo, por el hecho de que nunca antes te habían querido así.

Me gustaría que al menos, estuvieras aquí, conmigo.

.

.

 _ **¡Hola gente hermosa!**_ _ ****_

 _ **Antes que nada una disculpa por la demora, pero entre tareas, ensayos, novio y etc. Se me ha complicado escribir, pero heme aquí con este pequeño cap.**_ _ ****_

 _ **arsarsursa:**_ _ **lo sé, tengo esa "facilidad" (por así decirlo) de pasar de lo cursi a lo salvaje y pasional. Y te agradesco tus reviews ¡gracias! Me inspiran, en serio muchas gracias y lamento no haber escrito las respuestas, es que fue algo rápido.**_ _ ****_

 _ **De nuevo muchas gracias por leer y prometo no atrasarme tanto.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Gracias de nuevo.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Muchos besos y abrazos.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Atte. Isabella.**_


	12. Calor

**Hilo rojo Xll**

 ****  
Calor

.

.

.

-ven acá Rukia- le decía Ichigo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente a él.

-¡suéltame! ¡¿Qué no ves que me estoy muriendo de calor?! -le contestó mientras ponía sus manos en su pecho para intentar alejarlo.

En otras ocasiones le hubiera permitido que la abrazara de esa forma, simplemente por qué le encantaba estar rodeada por los brazos de Ichigo (obviamente nunca lo admitiría en voz alta) pero hoy está haciendo un calor infernal en Karakura y sencillamente era asfixiante estar abrazada a alguien cuando tú eres un sauna humano.

-yo no te quiero soltar-insistió y esta vez dejó ir todo su peso sobre ella al abrazarla por la cintura y acercarla a él.

-¡qué me sueltes bastardo!

-podemos poner el aire acondicionado si tanto te molesta el calor.

-¡ya te dije que no! ¡Quiero respirar mi propio aire idiota!

-si serás estupida, anoche yo también me estaba muriendo de calor pero tú adicta al sexo no me soltabas. Si mal no recuerdo hasta me pedías que estuviera más cerca.

Y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Ichigo no se lo vio venir; ella tan solo tomo una de sus mejillas con delicadeza para que en el otro segundo ya tuviera su cara estampada contra la pared.

Rukia se colocó de rodillas en la cama, tomó la cabeza de Ichigo y la volvió a estampar contra la pared, logrando una queja inaudible de él.

-escúchame bien fresita idiota, es la última vez que repites cosas como esas-hizo más presión en la cabeza de él- así que si quieres seguir viendo un día más jamás en tu maldita vida repetirás eso y ¡te quedaras en silencio maldito pervertido!

-e...está bien...g-guardade...sile... ndio.

Rukia lo soltó y volvió a sentarse en la cama para continuar con la lectura que Ichigo había interrumpido. Mientras que Ichigo seguía estampado contra la pared.

Tenía dos opciones, o se le ocurría una forma para ya no ser golpeado por Rukia o dejarle de hacer bromas como esas.

Y vaya que esas bromas le costaban caro.

.

.

.

 _ **¡Hola mundo!**_ _ ****_

 _ **Recien salidito del horno con mucho amor para ustedes.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Espero sus reviews emocionada y de los agradezco de ante mano a todos ustedes.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Inverse L. Reena: lo sé, una disculpa por eso. Pero prometo ya estar más activa en estos días. Gracias por ser paciente y seguir con esta historia. Gracias por tu review me pone feliz.**_ _ ****_

 _ **arsarsursa: gracias por los reviews, y espero que puedas leer este pronto. Besitos**_ _ ****_

 _ **Muchos besitos y abrazos con mucho amor.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Atte. Isabella.**_


	13. Algo que explicar

**Hilo rojo Xlll**

 **Algo que explicar.** **  
**

-¡ya suéltame Kon!

-no quiero ne-san.

-¿cómo mierda te metiste al cuerpo de Ichigo?-Rukia intentaba apartarlo de ella, pero al parecer Kon no iba a ceder, ya que cada vez que lograba apartarlo un poco él se aferraba a ella con más fuerza.

-eso no importa ne-san, lo que importa es este momento.

-Kon, es en serio ¡QUÍTATE!

-pero ne-san...

Rukia lo tomo por las mejillas y cómo pudo colocó un pie en le pecho de Ichigo y con todas sus fuerzas lo empujó.

Pero por alguna extraña razón el no cedía. Estaba de acuerdo en que estaba en el cuerpo de Ichigo y que tal vez por eso él fuera un poco más fuerte, pero aun así siempre había podido quitárselo de encima. ¿Por qué esta vez era diferente?

-¡con una mierda Kon, quítate!

-no

¿Dónde mierda se había metido Ichigo?

Y bastó con ese momento de distracción para que "Kon" se le fuera encima de nuevo y escondiera la cara entre su pecho.

Rukia se sonrojó. Ahora sí estaba insoportable.

-¡CON UN CARAJO KON QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA!

-eh... Ne-san...yo estoy aquí.

Ambos se quedaron quietos. Rukia miró a donde está el verdadero Kon confundido y luego a Ichigo. Ella frunció el ceño y miro a Ichigo con su ya conocida mirada asesina.

-este... Rukia...puedo explicarlo.

-vas a morir, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Era hora de correr por su vida.

.

.

.

Ya era de noche y aún seguía a dolorido por los golpes que Rukia le puso hace tan solo unas horas.

Su plan hubiera salido bien si no hubiera sido por culpa de ese peluche de felpa endemoniada.

Pero quizás gran culpa era de él.

A Ichigo siempre le había gustado jugarle bromas a Rukia, claro que aveces no salía tan bien librado de ello, pero aquellos golpes siempre pasaban a segundo plano cuando veía a Rukia sonrojarse por culpa de él.

.

.

.

 _ **¡Hola personitas!**_ _ ****_

 _ **¿Cómo están? Aquí en México está haciendo mucho frío, pero creo que podré sobrevivir a este clima.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Aquí otro capítulo recién salido del horno. Espero les guste y hoy quiero agradecer a especialmente a estas dos hermosas personas:**_ _ ****_

 _ **arsarsursa: en efecto mi querida, ese microscópico mini doujin fue la inspiración para el cap anterior, aquí entre nos también es uno de mis favoritos. Gracias por el review.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Inverse L. Reena: gracias por el review y la disculpa. Y si, amo la sutilidad de Rukia**_ _ ****_

 _ **Gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz y me motivan a seguir.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Muchos besos y abrazos.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Atte: Isabella.**_


	14. Mimos

**Hilo rojo XlV**

 **Mimos.**

.

.

.

Serían cerca de las 7 de la mañana. El clima era un poco frío a pesar de que el sol comenzaba a salir.

Ichigo se despertó con pesar, ya que al ser sábado se supone que tendría que dormir hasta tarde, pero para su desgracia o buena fortuna, su reloj biológico se había acostumbrado a que esa hora, fuera el día que fuera, se tenía que levantar.

Ichigo se estiró y dio un gran bostezo, miro a su compañera de cama, quien estaba tranquilamente dormida de bajo de todas las cobijas para mantenerse caliente. Y tal vez inconscientemente o aún adormilado, le acarició el cabello con ternura para ver si ella despertaba.

Ella ni se inmutó, tan solo dio un suspiro y se acurrucó más en su lugar. Él continuó con las caricias tiernas, hasta que decidió que ya era hora de meterse a bañar y empezar el día.

Quito la mano del cabello de Rukia y se volvió a estirar. Se quedo un momento recostado y analizando la ventana para saber si se iba a quedar en casa todo el día o salía a algún lado.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la mano de Rukia que buscaba la suya. En cuanto la encontró la volvió a poner sobre su cabeza, indicándole que quería que siguiera con las caricias anteriores. Ichigo le hizo caso a la silenciosa petición, sonriendo de medio lado débilmente.

Al parecer, a Rukia Kuchiki le gustaba que le hicieran mimos de ese tipo, claro está que ella jamás admitiría aquello ni en su sano juicio y mucho menos despierta.

.

.

.

 _ **¡HOLA PERSONAS PRECIOSAS!**_

 _ **Lo se, muy corto y me tarde. Pero con la escuela no me da tiempo de hacer muchas cosas y mi mente no me esta dando para muchas cosas, pero les prometo que pondré un lemon decente para compensar esto.**_

 _ **Arsarsursa:**_ _ **los eh leído casi todos, 17 meses negros me hace llorar y si, a veces tomo esas imágenes como referencia para tener una idea más clara. ¡Gracias por tus reviews, le hacen bien a mi kokoro!**_

 _ **Inverse L. Reena:**_ _ **¡gracias por el review :')! Me hace feliz y mucho y definitivamente quiero ser como Rukia XD**_

 _ **Muchos besos y abrazos a todos.**_

 _ **Atte: Isabella.**_


End file.
